dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina Vs. Grovyle
lucina vs grov.png Fire Emblem Vs. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon! In order to save the future, these time-travelling heroes do what it takes to make the world a better place... no matter how hard it may be. NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight -Outside Crono’s Castle- Cue Temporal Tower Lucina opened her eyes to the crisp, fresh air outside of Crono’s castle. The grass, so viridian and vibrant, startled her for a moment. The vagrant, healthy atmosphere was in stark contrast to her world. “I’ll never be used to this.” She thought to herself. “If only everyone else could…” She turned, gazing upon the towering fortress that held within it her new mission. She began to step toward it when the familiar “FWOOOOOON!” alerted her. She turned, and noticed a portal expanding a few meters back. “You!” A strange voice cried. It appeared to come from the small, viridian creature that had exited the time portal. It was small; no larger than three feet high, and carried a small pouch slung around his shoulder. Otherwise, he appeared as though a wild animal would, completely bare and lacking clothing. Lucina was shocked to see the beast speak, but it was certainly far from the worst thing she’d ever seen. Approaching it cautiously, she gripped her blade’s hilt and motioned toward the gecko, proclaiming, “My name is Lucina. Have I any business with you?” The creature was in no mood for idle chat, it seemed. He flipped around his bag, taking out a collection of gears. Grasping one in hand, he countered, “I know well of your time-travelling. Now, hand over the final Time Gear; I have no wish to make this bloody.” The Princess stood, unwavering in her resolve. “I know not this artifact you speak of.” She slowly unsheathed her blade, taking aim at the beast. Grovyle seemed apathetic, and scoffed. “I won’t tolerate any more thievery. I will save my people!” At once, the small animalistic warrior lunged. Lucina met his pursuit with her own advancement. Cue Dialga's Fight to the Finish HERE WE GO!!!! Lucina slashed forward, her body hurdling through the air with grace. Her blade, the exalted Falchion, ripped through the wind, carrying about the blood and hardships her past carried. As perfect as her form was, Grovyle was faster. Maneuvering his body swiftly, Grovyle narrowly evaded the blade, twisting himself around. The Pokemon landed; wasting no time, he turned and initiated his Quick Attack. Beginning in a body of white light, the gecko blurred, striking Lucina in the back before she could even land. Immediately continuing his assault, Grovyle rebounded himself off the warrior princess’ back, leaping off and knocking her into the ground. The Grass type Pokemon turned, searching for something in his pouch. Unfortunately, Lucina was far from finished; Grovyle would damn himself for being so careless, as she retaliated with a fierce swipe, nearly slicing off the leaf hanging from Grovyle’s head. The blood was worth it, however. The grass adventurer raised a light-blue orb to his chest, reeling from the Falchion’s power. Suddenly, the orb began to shine, emitting a blinding, all-encompassing light. As though by magic, the Ylissean’s vision began to blur, morphing images into lumps of indiscriminate blobs. “Gy-ugh….” The princess groaned. Her sword nearly stumbled out of her grasp, now seemingly as light as a noodle. With brutal efficiency, Grovyle continued his brutal assault. Delivering a smashing kick into Lucina’s ribs, he kept his forward momentum by delivering a jab directly into Lucina’s gut. Finishing his ‘combo’, the Pokemon raised his right claw, and began activating his Leaf Blade. Cue Divine Decree As the creature’s leaves began to glow, Lucina began to recall her senses. Too late, alas, as Grovyle tore his razors skyward, gashing the Ylissean’s face and narrowly missing her neck. The impact, although seemingly just eviscerating, also launched the young woman into the air. Now with the sense literally knocked into her, the daughter of Chrom startled the wood gecko by countering with a downward thrust, gnashing Grovyle’s chest and launching various debris into the air. And as the Pokemon raised his arm instinctively to block a sword strike, Lucina instead opted to heal herself with the holy blessings of the Falchion. Grovyle leapt back, shifting his pack behind him, and reared forward. With a primal-like ferocity, the time-hero opened his jaw and roared, unloading a stream of bullet-like seeds. With unparalleled agility, Lucina evaded the beam of bullets; weaving in and out of their path, closing the distance between the two warriors in mere seconds. As she approached the root of the attack, she rolled under the seeds before leaping into the air. In his mounted, long-range state, Grovyle was helpless to the descending slash, and the two vertical cuts that followed. His small, vulnerable body meekly tore asunder under the weight of Falchion, gushing forth spurts of blood. “Gyggh…” Grovyle grunted. He had a method of recovery in mind, but was completely unable to utilize it until his foe yielded her bloody assault. Luckily for the Pokemon, Lucina momentarily threw herself back, preparing for a fatal final thrust. With the swiftness of a bolt, Grovyle pulled out an abnormally large seed, and began to chew it. Though this may have bewildered Lucina otherwise, her arm was already mid-push – nothing would stop her blade now from piercing right through Grovyle’s flesh, impaling him on the exalted blade. Weary, and sick of meaningless death, the Princess sheathed her blade with a mournful scowl. In reality, the time-hopping gecko was not quite dead. In a flash of light, Grovyle’s body instantaneously regenerated, miraculously removing all signs of injury. The otherworldly “WHISSSH” alerted the time-lost Princess to the trickery of her enemy. Cue Destiny Ablaze “So… you can revive yourself?” Lucina breathlessly asked. She tried desperately to conceal her weakness, knowing full well a blood-lusted foe would take advantage of it. Grovyle supported himself up, breathing in new air to his rejuvenated lungs. “One time shot. You’re pretty good, I’ll give you that…” “CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!” The air shook betwixt the collision of Falchion and Leaf Blade. Both heroes hardly even realized they had reacted to each other; yet, with their blades inching closer to their throats, Lucina and Grovyle began pushing with all their might against the other’s edge. “But I can’t settle for ‘good’. I never have!” Grovyle remarked. Though he felt himself waver beneath Lucina’s strength, he willed his muscles to plant themselves as though he were a tree spreading its roots. “I never would have guessed a human, of all people, would be the one trying to destroy the world…” Grovyle muttered to himself. His head flooding with thoughts, the gecko realized the optimal strategy and conceded the physical struggle, opting to lunge forward. Heading straight below Lucina, the Pokemon began burrowing into the crust of the fertile earth. Ylisse’s princess nearly lost her footing, stumbling over her own feet over the round hole crafted nearly instantly. Now in the safety of the underground, Grovyle began devising a new plan of attack. “Clearly, I can’t overpower her in speed, and strength is a losing battle as well…” The gecko latched his claws onto an artifact in his bag. Now confident in his odds, the wood gecko began clawing himself skyward, pushing down the layers of dirt and rock behind him as though he had been a drill. On the surface above, Lucina, too, had prepared herself for their inevitable next encounter. Her blade, the Falchion, loomed with a healing aura. Instantly, her wounds subsided and the warrior princess felt her strength return once more. Cue Boss Battle For a moment, both fighters knew precisely their next moves would determine the battle. As Grovyle erupted from the dirt, Lucina expertly parried the blow, returning the momentum of the uppercut and releasing the Pokemon skyward. Lucina pulled out a short spear, launching it directly into Grovyle’s chest. A non-fatal wound, but it was very unlikely intended to be. Now falling to the will of gravity, the Grass type Pokemon raised his trump card. As he did so, the Ylissean princess raised her blade skyward, proclaiming, “I challenge my fate!” The Exalt lunged forward, her blade slashing open Grovyle’s chest once more. Grovyle’s legs went weak; he couldn’t nudge his feet if he tried. Still, it wasn’t too late to- “BOOOOOOOM!” The following slash from Lucina, intended to finish her foe, had collided with the gecko’s Blast Seed. The following combustion had erupted in the center of the two warriors, cinging them severely and launching the two back with ruthless brutality. As the explosive heat rushed forth throughout the field, the two heroes uncontrollably hurdled along. Feeling his strength waver, Grovyle initiated his Leaf Blade, knowing full well he could not deal a finishing blow; but perhaps… “WHAAAAAAAAAM!” The batch of blades solidified, forming an edged bludgeon. Without hesitation, the Leaf Blade found its target; Lucina. With the force of a typhoon, the blades crushed the surface of Lucina’s cheek. Nearly as instantly as her skin suffered intense bruising, Lucina lost consciousness. The explosion’s force subsided nearly as quickly as it had arrived, though with one less active combatant. Grovyle collapsed to the floor, his breath as heavy as his heart. Below his gaze lie the princess he had believed to be the final hurdle before his world’s salvation… and yet, even with the end in sight, the Pokemon couldn’t bring himself to take an innocent life. Beyond the field, a troupe of soldiers hurriedly ran to the edge, shocked to find an unconscious woman and a nearly-deceased beast lying beside each other. They scooped them up without hesitation, bringing them forth before their king. DBX Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Fire Emblem Vs. Pokemon Themed Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights